Passages
by lalapine
Summary: Lee must rescue Amanda from a madman


Disclaimer: I don't own SMK or related characters. No infringement intended.  
  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
E-mail: LaLapine@aol.com  
  
Summary: Lee must rescue Amanda from a madman  
  
  
Passages   
by Tammy M. Parnell  


  


The caves. He must have her in the caves.Sweat dripped from Agent Lee Stetson's brow as his distraught eyes darted expectantly around the small clearing. He and his three-year partner, Amanda King, had tracked the alleged bomber William Brody to these woods just outside of Baltimore. It had taken hours to find the old cabin whose ownership was under the Brody name but whose location was off the map. Research had indicated that Brody's family had spent summers up here when he was a child. Digging deeper, Amanda discovered a well-kept government secret: Twenty years earlier, a family out hiking in these woods had stumbled upon something they shouldn't have–a secret weapons testing facility–and they had paid the price. Of course, these innocent people were unaware of this covert organization as its location was underground to protect it from the effects of the weapons tested above. The Brody family's timing had Lee remarked to Amanda when she told him that William's family ended up in the middle of a bomb test run. No one had seen the adults and two children on the underground video monitors, not until it was too late.  
  
The aftereffects of the bomb left the badly scarred boy an orphan. In an attempt at a cover-up, the government financed William's education, and he received a degree in science, eventually coming to work for the same facility which destroyed his family. Two years ago, the organization had been permanently closed down–and Brody was ready to use his well-learned skills. Seeking vengeance for his family's death, he studied further on bombs, learned how to construct them, and began to use them with deadly force. Searching little used computer databases, Amanda had found this important link to the recent bombings of the homes of military officials. A composite sketch of the suspect received a positive ID as Brody.  
  
It was an excellent piece of research on his partner's end, and Lee mentally kicked himself for not complimenting her on a job well done. Now he was afraid it might be too late.  
  
he shouted at his own reckless thoughts. he called into the wind as it wound smoothly through the darkness of the forest beyond. Running away from the cabin and towards the caves, Lee prayed she was where he suspected.   
  
A sudden, intense heat rippled over his body, which was clad in jeans and a flannel shirt. The blinding light forced Lee to drop to the ground, shielding his eyes.  
  
Power, he thought bitterly. An ego boost along with vengeance. But how the hell does he do it?  
  
Lee watched what was left of the cabin go up in flames, the remaining pieces having been blasted to various parts of the clearing. He had no doubt that once it cooled down the explosive device would be found. Probably it had been set on a timer.  
  
The seriousness of the situation hit him: What if Brody had somehow snuck Amanda back to the cabin after Lee had exited? Dread filled his green eyes, an innate fear of the flames intense with worry as to where his partner was. No one could have survived such a blast.  
  
He jumped to his feet and began to run, refusing to listen to his fears. Brody was nearby, he could feel it. And he was undoubtably enjoying playing mind games with Lee, though the agent had no choice but to take the bait. Amanda's life depended on it.  
  


***  


  
Amanda shifted uncomfortably against the cold, rough wall of the cave. It was damp and musty in the lantern-lit area, and she detected the scent of some nearby rotting animal corpse. She prayed Brody hadn't brought her to some kind of den. But then, Amanda thought bitterly, maybe it would be a better way to die than whatever it was Brody had in mind for her.  
  
No, Amanda, stop, she scolded herself. You are not going to die. Lee's looking for you.  
  
A lump formed unwillingly in her throat as her chest tightened with worry. She had heard the explosion. Brody told her the cabin was rigged and that her partner was in it. She didn't believe him–she couldn't. Lee _had_ to still be out there. He just had to be, and he would find her.  
  
Setting her mind on this faith, Amanda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and Brody glanced sharply in her direction. His six foot and bulky frame had overpowered her back at the cabin as both agents were caught by surprise when Brody jumped out from behind a shelf, pinning Amanda to him with his gun.  
  
The pained look on Lee's face when she was grabbed had reminded Amanda of that of a beaten dog, and she had chided herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. Lee was going to blame himself, no matter how much she insisted it was not his fault.  
  
Amanda's mind was harshly brought back to her present surroundings with a sharp blow to her ribs by Brody's heavily booted foot. She gasped for air as his shaggy face leaned down, an inch from her pale one. He roughly grasped her jaw, and she tried not to be sick from the fetid breath against her face. Though her hands were bound in front of her and not behind, she dared not try anything. Revenge was the only thing on this madman's mind, and killing as many people as he could nourished his perverse soul.  
  
Amanda tried not to contemplate why she was, so far, spared. Feeling his steel grip on her cheeks made her wish a wild animal would indeed appear from a nearby den. Brody reveled in his power and position of absolute control, perhaps because he had been helpless as a child to save his family, Amanda reflected.  
  
Missing pretty boy? Brody asked tauntingly, a growl seeming to emanate from the back of his throat. Just keep on missing him. He's never coming to get you. It's just the two of us now, sweetheart.  
  
Amanda braced herself, trying to breathe evenly. Killing other people won't bring back your family.  
  
What do you know about it? Brody spat out. The only thing you've ever known taken from you for no reason! His subsequent grin sent a shiver through Amanda. But you will know. Yes you will.  
  
He's not dead, Amanda asserted, understanding his insinuation, her voice straining to sound unemotional.  
  
Oh yeah? Brody laughed loudly. Just wait and see. He shoved her roughly against the wall, and she winced as her head hit hard. But at least it was over for now.  
  


***  


  
Lee ran blindly through the trees, ignoring the bark and branches that tore at his exposed face and arms. It was his warped way of punishing himself, and he relished in the pain. How could he have been so helpless? Amanda had counted on him, and she'd been met with disappointment.  
  
Lee ran faster as the painful image flashed through his acute mind of her shock and helplessness when Brody had jumped out and grabbed her, successfully aiming a large, rough stone that hit Lee dead on, causing him to sink into unconsciousness.  
  
Lee winced slightly as he reminded himself of the ever growing purplish lump on his forehead. He hoped Brody had expected him to still be at the cabin during the explosion. With any luck, he'd presume the agent dead, and then get sloppy. Lee clung to the hope that his partner was still alive as a lost boy holds on to his battered teddy bear.   
  
Amanda must be alive, or Brody would have left her, too, to die by his latest bomb, he rationalized, urging his legs to keep going. She's gotta be in the caves... But as he wished this, he tried to ignore the growing concern in the back of his mind over the reason that Brody would want her alive.  
  
Just when it seemed his lungs would burst from the cruelty of the run, Lee spied the entrance to the caves.  
  


***  


  
Amanda observed Brody pacing back and forth before her. He seemed confused; she guessed her earlier comment had disturbed him.  
  
Good, she thought bitterly. Maybe he'll stay away from me now.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried not to think about her family. The image of her boys growing up without a mother was too painful to bear.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she knew it would do no good to break down now. Brody was watching her intently, sizing her up. She held his gaze as he spoke.  
  
You think you're pretty smart, don't you? You think you can be my shrink, we'll all live happily ever after. But like I said, little lady, it isn't going to happen. Brody approached her, revealing a razor in his right hand. Amanda inhaled sharply with her sense of dread.  
  
Brody knelt before her, and she held her head as far back as she could. The razor pressed lightly against the smooth skin of her neck, a trickle of blood running slowly from the fresh wound. He whispered evilly, You want to see what they did to me? She remained still, but jumped slightly when he yanked out a pair of scissors from his heavy jacket and began to savagely cut away at his unruly beard. The strands of dirty hair fell away on to Amanda's lap. She swallowed hard as the razor flashed over the remaining stubble.  
  
See this?! He yelled into her face, her nose crinkling at the foul odor of his breath. Look at what they did to me! Just look! His rough voice pierced her ears at its proximity.  
  
Amanda spoke evenly as she observed the terrible scaring covering Brody's face. It was wrong what they did to you. It was wrong for them to cover it up.  
  
You're one of them.  
  
No, I'm not. My partner's not. We'd like to help you.  
  
That's what THEYsaid! he jumped up and paced hurriedly in front of her. They said they wanted to help me. They said I could be somebody. It was an accident, they told me. No one had to know. Amanda felt the pain radiating from the memories and was sorry for the young boy who'd lost so much. If only he had dealt with it a different way. If only they had gotten him the help he really needed.  
  
Amanda spoke again. We want to help you now, William.  
  
No. NO! You want to lock me up. He again pushed his face against the agent's. I won't let you. I'm not leaving here, and neither are you.  
  
You've already killed ten times as many people as necessary to avenge your family. Innocent people, William. The killing has to stop somewhere.  
  
It will, he shook his head and laughed, a hollow, painful sound that bounced off the walls, echoing through the tunnels of the cave. First you. Then me. I'm the last to survive and the last to die.  
  
Fear visible in her dark eyes, Amanda watched him remove a small device from his pocket. It appeared to be an explosive, and he stared at it in concentration, setting the timer.  
  
He glanced at her, blood in his eyes, I think I might let you live after all.   
  
He walked away, but Amanda was far from letting her guard down. As he left the area for one of the passages, she managed to scoot up against the wall to a standing position. She heard an eerie echo coming from the next cave over. I will die and be rid of this monster face. It's your turn to be the freak next door.  
  
The comment barely had time for Amanda to register before the walls exploded around her.  
  


***  


  
Lee yelled as the ground rumbled beneath him. Debris flew out of the cave, and the entrance began to crumble. The explosion was contained within the stone walls, but now Lee was sure Amanda was inside.  
  
With no regard to his own safety, he dove through the crumbling dirt and tried to dodge stones beneath his feet.  
  
I've got to find her, his heart screamed. I can't let her down. Or her kids. I can't lose her. I need her. Amanda, I need you.  
  
He came to a standstill where the tunnel divided into three passages. The intense heat came from the one furthest left. He paused only long enough to dislodge a small boulder blocking the entrance, noting the odor of gasoline mingling with the smoke.  
  
I'm coming, Amanda! he yelled into the thick air, trying his best not to cough. But what he saw next stopped him in his tracks. The only visible entrance to another passage of the tunnel was red with flames. He could see them clearly from where he stood, and his heart tightened painfully.   
  
This is where Brody must have taken her, he thought angrily. He took her here to kill her.   
  
Lee stared blankly into the flames, tears beginning to fall, as he realized just how easy it would be to let the smoke overcome him.  
  


***  
  


Amanda spit dirt from her mouth as she painfully came to a sitting position. The explosion had knocked her quickly to the ground, causing her to land hard on her knees and arms, lightly hitting her head on the rocky floor. But she was alive.  
  
She tentatively moved her fingers and other joints before spying the metal reflecting against the lantern light. One of the lanterns had miraculously remained standing, and Amanda used her advantage to investigate the metal. It was Brody's razor, lying right where he had dropped it. Grateful, Amanda used it to unbind her hands, realizing that the entrance to her portion of the cave had been blocked by heavy boulders.  
  
From the smoke beginning to curl passed the rocks, and from the deafening explosion she had heard, Amanda knew Brody had been successful in his quest at self-destruction. But she was grateful that he had underestimated the thickness of the cave's walls. The ensuing flames had not touched her closed-in area.  
  
Nearing where the entrance had been, Amanda knew she had to somehow move the boulders and get out. Bracing herself, she clawed away at some of the lose rocks before she heard it: It sounded like a man's voice.  
  
she cried out as loud as her raspy voice would allow. Lee, I'm in here!  
  
Down the passageway, lost in his twisted desire to become one with the flames, Lee imagined he was hallucinating. Somewhere beyond the haze of his distant mind, someone was calling him. The next note snapped him out of his reverie. Amanda was alive!  
  
He turned and ran towards her voice. he yelled.  
  
In here! she called from behind her rock wall.   
  
Stopping before the passage entrance he had presumed to be a dead end, he noticed now as he examined it more carefully, that there had been a cave-in. There was another entrance, after all. Brody had spared her for some reason. Or had he?  
  
Amanda! Is Brody with you?  
  
Tears of relief came to her eyes to hear Lee so close. No, he was in the explosion.  
  
Lee's thankful sigh turned into a cough, and he realized they would have to move fast before their oxygen ran out. Are you hurt?  
  
No, I'm fine. What about you?  
  
The smoke's getting worse. A lot of the passages are coming down. Let's start with the big rock.  
  
And so they cooperated, Amanda pushing from within, Lee trying to pull, until the giant rock gave way. Two rocks later, and the unstable pile collapsed, the rest of the stones tumbling down.  
  
Lee called in concern, afraid she had been hit by the rocks.  
  
I'm fine! Here I come. She carefully placed her foot on one of the bottom rocks, her hand reaching over the top. Lee was ready, and he clasped her hand tightly, helping her to his side.   
  
He glanced her over worriedly as she did him, but there was no time for greetings. Hands still clutched together, they raced towards the entrance of the caves with a prayer that the opening would not be sealed.  
  
They made their way through the thickening smoke and intense heat into clearer, cooler air. As they left the passage and entered into the main portion of the cave, they came to a standstill. The opening had been rather wide, but dirt was continuing to crumble from the ceiling, and they had had several near misses with falling rock. The entrance was now minuscule, rocks having tumbled into place. Miraculously, the light was emanating from a hole dead center of the boulders. Somehow, the rocks had lodged together, creating a precarious escape tunnel.  
  
Amanda began hesitantly, knowing full well the likelihood of the top rocks crashing down on anyone who tried to get out.  
  
Come on, Amanda. It's the only way. His stubborn green eyes pleaded with her. If they didn't get out now...   
  
She nodded, knowing her partner was right. I'll go first, she volunteered.  
  
Lee shook his head. Before she could protest, he continued. You've been in here longer, you were here for the explosion... Amanda you're weaker–  
  
Lee, you are just as tired as I am. And I'll be darned if I have to be stuck here any longer than I have to.  
  
Lee grinned in spite of himself as he let go of her hand and stood before the opening. I have the car keys.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, accepting defeat, but concerned nonetheless. She was smaller, lighter. She could have tested it...That's exactly why Lee doesn't want me to do it, she thought glumly. Be careful, she instructed.  
  
Who me? His lopsided grin smoothed out as he looked at her, wanting to say so much, but knowing time was too precious to waste. I'll see you in minute, partner.  
  
She nodded, keeping back, aware that rocks could come down on her as well. Don't make a fool out of yourself, Lee.  
  
Too late, was the muffled reply as he hoisted himself into the opening.  
  
Amanda mentally kicked herself. Why the heck did I say that? That's not what I meant! What am I so scared of? But she knew the answer to that. Sighing heavily she watched as Lee's feet disappeared.  
  
Only a moment later, she heard his voice. Come on, Amanda! I made it. It seems pretty stable.  
  
Looking through the hole, she saw his smiling face peering in at her. He held his hand out, and she boosted herself up, grimacing as her bruised ribs touched the rough edges. That's when the second explosion hit.  
  
Lee's expression twisted with pain at the shock on his partner's face.   
  
Amanda glanced behind her nervously. He's dead! How could he do it?_  
  
_ Lee's voice shook her back to her current predicament.  
  
I'm coming, she assured him quickly as she scooted forward, barely missing a rock coming down on her. The opening was caving in from the power of the second blast. She felt the dirt raining on her unkempt hair as someone grabbed her hand.   
  
Lee had seen her uncertainty and had climbed back in from the other end. Gripping her hand tightly, he pulled her through, and they landed together on the leaf littered floor of the clearing, the forest only inches away. Lee was thankful that the explosion was contained.  
  
Amanda remembered suddenly as she slowly came to standing. He must have put gasoline in there. How else would the fire spread? I thought I smelled something funny. There's nothing else in there but rock and old bones.  
  
Lee shook his head, his arms on Amanda's shoulders. I don't care. She looked at him in surprise as his right hand gently caressed her dirty face. As long as you're all right.  
  
I'm fine, Lee. But as Amanda looked into his green eyes, both of them knew she was lying. I'll be okay, she assured him softly, noticing the moisture beginning to form in his own eyes.  
  
I thought I lost you, Amanda. I don't know what I would have done. He wrapped his arms gently around her disheveled form, and she didn't hesitate to return the gesture. It was a comforting luxury for them to share such an embrace, and Amanda relished in the closeness. She never felt safer or more loved than when Lee Stetson held her in his strong, tender arms.  
  
Lee let the tears fall silently, pressing her body close against his own. His heart raced from the effort of finding her and the overwhelming emotion he felt for this incredible woman. Gently pulling back, he tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair back from her face. His hand remained on her cheek as he whispered, I love you, Amanda.  
  
The words barely registered to her as Lee leaned in to her face, his breath sweet and distinctly Lee, so unlike that of Brody. Her eyes glistened at the admission, her heart ready to burst with the tide of emotion within. When his lips touched her own, it was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced, and she knew they had come to a new passage in their relationship, one that would be a hard road to travel, but one they would take out of their hearts' necessity.  
  
Lee pulled slowly away to look into the pools of her chocolatey eyes. He had that scared dog look about him again, and Amanda quickly put his fears to rest.  
  
I love you, too, Amanda. At his incredulous smile, she leaned in to him this time, and their kiss was one of a long denied passion, of an internal heat so intense it rivaled the glowing fire within the caves.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
After an overnight hospital stay, the agents were given a clean bill of health, and Amanda invited Lee over for a dinner celebration, as she had called it, knowing her mother and kids would be out of town.  
  
He had grinned at this as he whispered devilishly into her ear, What are we celebrating?  
  
You'll have to wait and see, she'd replied with a wink.  
  
Now they were settling in as the pasta finished cooking, Lee pouring the champagne. He held his glass up for a toast. To us, he said simply.  
  
To us, she agreed with a smile. After a sip, she broached the subject on her troubled mind. It's not going to be easy.  
  
Lee acknowledged. But has anything ever been easy for us?  
  
She had to admit with a laugh that Lee was right. Okay, okay. Let's not talk about it. This is our night, not the Agency's.  
  
Lee smiled. So how bout some music?  
  
Amanda got up and smiled to herself, determined not to let their fears interfere with this night. She then went into the kitchen to check on the pasta. He followed.  
  
Let me help, Amanda.  
  
It's okay. The table's already set, I just need to serve us.  
  
I'll do it, he insisted, but Amanda stopped him with a finger to his chest.  
  
When you cook for me, you can serve the food. But this is my dinner. You're my guest. So go sit down.  
  
Yes, ma'am, he joked as he watched her fill the plates. But I hate brussel sprouts, knowing full well she had not fixed any.  
  
She laughed, and Lee relished in her smile. It was wonderful to be spending time as friends, rather then as partners. And maybe in time, their relationship could progress even further. In time. But for now, he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her stomach, nuzzling her neck. She leaned back into him, wondering why it had taken such a traumatic experience for them to realize what they meant to each other. she whispered.  
  
Mm hm, he replied absently.   
  
She laughed softly, enjoying their new relationship. Me too.  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
